08 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Ks. Michał Heller. Początek jest wszedzie; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Skamandryci - Szaleńcy, wzrośniem kiedyś kłosami mądrości. Jan Lechoń; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 8 maja; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Kapitan Słoneczna Dolina odc. 17 (Captain Sunny Patch); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 4; program dla dzieci 09:25 Kocham muzykę - Eline i skrzypce (I love music!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 09:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 32 (Fireman Sam /// Norman's tricky day, ep. 32); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 09:45 Świnka Peppa - Kuzynka Karolina, odc. 28 (My cousin Chloe, ep. 28); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 09:50 Fifi - Dąbek uczy się tańczyć odc. 27 (Pip learns to dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:05 Ja i mój Pan - odc. 4; magazyn 10:25 W-skersi - odc. 5 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3820; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3821; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Europa bez miedzy 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1077; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1466; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1628; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Średniowieczna Europa. Wychodzenie z mroku. - Mnisi i kacerze cz. 2 (Wege aus der Finsternis.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 92; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 93; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:55 Przed Eurowizją - 5 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3822; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3823; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1471 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1629; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1082; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przyjaciele z podwórka - Morska wyprawa Sindbada Żeglarza, odc. 34 (Backyardigans // Sindbad sails alone, ep. 34); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Sardynii - txt.str.777; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnice prawdy - Chore myśli (Wicked Minds) - txt.str.777 88'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera 22:40 Facet do towarzystwa (Escort, The); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (1999) 00:25 Pogoda dla kierowców 00:35 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 01:05 Bracia i siostry - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 01:45 Kontrakt 108'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1980) 03:35 Był taki dzień - 8 maja; felieton 03:35 Notacje - Ks. Karol Bryś. Tańczy na skórze pantery; cykl dokumentalny 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości - odc. 140/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 132,cz.I (6-01) (Venetian Love Song, The Arrangement, Arrivederci, Gopher, The Gigolo); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 141/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 132,cz.II (6-02) (Venetian Love Song, The Arrangement, Arrivederci, Gopher, The Gigolo); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 07:15 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 9/52 Buntownik bez dziewczyny (Casper ep. Rebel Without A Date); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 173 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:10 Święta wojna - (270) Rower górski 11:45 Rączy Wildfire - odc. 2/13 (Wildfire ep. Rescue); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:35 Koło fortuny - odc. 50; teleturniej 13:10 Niezwykłe dziecko (No Ordinary Baby) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 14:50 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 18/26 (52) Własnym wysiłkiem (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. By myself); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc. 103; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - Barwy szczęścia - odc 104; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 3/147 (MASH (J 303 s. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:25 MASH - odc. 4/147 (MASH (J 304 s. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1972) 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 7/LVII - txt.str.777; teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 105 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 106 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Rodzina Trendych - Szanuj męża swego; widowisko 21:35 Dr House - odc. 31/46 (House, M. D. ep. #E6309 Deception); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:20 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 4; felieton 22:30 Warto rozmawiać 23:25 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Czy świat oszalał? - Dżihad: ludzie i idee Al Kaidy - odc. 2 (Jihad); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 01:20 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 17/32 (Twin Peaks ep. 14); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 02:10 Sekcja 998 - Balkon, odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 02:35 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (143}-senal obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (46) - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teletumiej 08.30 Słoneczny patrol (224) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.30 Strażnik Teksasu (186) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (67) - senal obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1099) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami 13.00 I kto tu rządzi? (35): Pojedynek gigantów - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (288) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (705) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (47) - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Świat według Bundych (15) - serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (37) - senal obyczajowy, USA 17.30 I kto tu rządzi? (28): Lato miłości (2) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (706) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1100) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Tylko miłość (35) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.00 Zakon - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.00 Podejrzani - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 01.15 Miasto zwycięzców 02.15 Zakazana kamera 03.45 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teletumiej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (969) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Proste życie - reality show 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - senal fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 14.05 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - senal fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Na powierzchni (2/15) - serial SF, USA 16.15 Rozmowywtoku-talkshow 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (970) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Szpieg (1/6) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22.35 Albo on, albo my - dramat, USA 1995 00.30 Agenci NCIS (24) - senal kryminalny, USA 01.30 Multikino - magazyn 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.15 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 03.15 Telesklep 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - Godziny szczytu godz. 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Serwis info flesz 08:02 Gość poranka 08:15 Serwis info flesz 08:17 Przegląd prasy 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny 08:24 Pogoda 08:30 Serwis info 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku 08:40 Przegląd prasy 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP 16:01 Studio Senat 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info 16:41 Pogoda 16:47 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - Godziny szczytu godz. 16:53 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera 08. 17:00 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Mazowsze ; magazyn 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:30 Serwis info 17:54 Pogoda 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:10 Raport na gorąco 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:22 Wiadomości sportowe - 08.05.2008 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn 18:43 Kontr-o-wersje ; program publicystyczny 19:10 E - lementarz; magazyn 19:23 Kronika Warszawska - odc. 248; film dokumentalny 19:34 Top kryminał; magazyn 19:54 Raport na gorąco 20:01 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny 20:30 Serwis info 20:35 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny 20:59 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:02 Raport na gorąco 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe - 08.05.2008 22:11 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn 22:30 Serwis info 22:54 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Tybet i historia konfliktu (Tibet, the Long March); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 00:51 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny 01:15 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny 01:34 Serwis info 01:57 Pogoda 01:58 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn 02:09 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 05.55 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 06.20 Pogromcy hitów - program rozr. 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (138) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5: Nominacje 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (38) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (139) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Trampolina (18) - reality show 20.00 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.00 W akcie desperacji - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 24 godziny (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 00.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.10 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02.10 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 02.40 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.55 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.20 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.40 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.05 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:15 Music Chat - program interaktywny 06:20 Telesklep 07:25 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 7/24 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 08:25 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 80 USA 1994 09:25 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 3/15 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 10:25 Kobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny odc. 16 ost. Niemcy 1996 11:30 Telesklep 12:35 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 13:30 Serce z kamienia - telenowela odc. 40/205 reż. Salvador Garcini, Meksyk 2004 14:25 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 4/15 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 15:30 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/24 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 16:30 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy odc. 81 USA 1994 17:30 Medicopter 117 - serial przygodowy odc. 1/13 Niemcy 1998 18:35 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 3/22 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2005 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 6/24 USA 1994 19:35 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy odc. 24 ost. USA 2003 20:05 Pociąg skazańców - film sensacyjny reż. Jerry P. Jacobs, wyk. Dorian Harewood, Ray Wise, Roy Scheider, DeLane Matthews, Ed O'Ross, John Toles-Bey USA 1998 22:05 Zakładnicy - serial kryminalny odc. 12/13 USA 2006 23:05 Blade - wieczny łowca - horror reż. Stephen Norrington, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Stephen Dorff, Kris Kristofferson, N'Bushe Wright USA 1998 01:25 Wróżki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:30 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Budzik - Ślimaki 09:00 Raj ; magazyn 09:25 Dokumentalistki - reportaż; cykl reportaży 09:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (33) 10:35 Zmartwychwstanie dźwięku - Film o profesorze Henryku Skarżyńskim; cykl dokumentalny 10:55 Wielkie sprzątanie 11:10 Zaproszenie - Na progu bajki 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1078; telenowela TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1460; telenowela TVP 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn 13:15 Noce i dnie - odc. 8/12* Czas miłości i czas śmierci; serial TVP 14:10 Śmierć Studenta (Death Of A Student); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (1977) 15:00 Cienie PRL - u - Koniec Imperium; widowisko publicystyczne 15:45 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 16:10 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 15; magazyn 16:30 Raj; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Budzik - Ślimaki 17:40 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Mennica; magazyn 17:50 Zmartwychwstanie dźwięku - Film o profesorze Henryku Skarżyńskim; cykl dokumentalny 18:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1078; telenowela TVP 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Na żaglówce; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1460; telenowela TVP 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska (wydanie specjalne) 21:30 Klasyka dramatu - Panna Maliczewska 97' 23:10 Cienie PRL - u - Koniec Imperium; widowisko publicystyczne 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Cała naprzód - magazyn 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1078; telenowela TVP 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Na żaglówce; serial animowany 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc. 1460; telenowela TVP 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska (wydanie specjalne) 03:15 Klasyka dramatu - Panna Maliczewska 97' 04:55 Cienie PRL - u - Koniec Imperium; widowisko publicystyczne 05:40 Magazyn przechodnia - Tajemnica; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:35 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 08:05 II liga piłki nożnej - Polonia Warszawa - Śląsk Wrocław; transmisja 08:55 II liga piłki nożnej - Polonia Warszawa - Śląsk Wrocław; transmisja 09:50 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Złomrex Częstochowa - Unibax Toruń 11:50 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Caelum Gorzów - Unia Leszno 13:55 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy 14:20 Tottenham TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 15:10 Tottenham TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 16:00 Tottenham TV (.) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 17:05 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:35 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 16; magazyn 18:00 Copa Libertadores - Cruzeiro - Boca Juniors (Cruzeiro - Boca Juniors) kraj prod.Włochy (2008) 18:55 Copa Libertadores - Cruzeiro - Boca Juniors (Cruzeiro - Boca Juniors) kraj prod.Włochy (2008) 19:50 Kadra 2012; magazyn 20:05 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: Wisła Płock - Zagłębie Lubin 21:30 Kolarstwo - Puchar Świata MTB - Houffalize 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Sardynii; felieton 22:30 Magazyn koszykarski - Za trzy 23:00 Magazyn bokserski - KO TV Classics (KO TV Classics); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 23:50 II liga piłki nożnej - Polonia Warszawa - Śląsk Wrocław; transmisja 00:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Polonia Warszawa - Śląsk Wrocław; transmisja 01:35 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Stary sklep (1/2) 8:00 Sprawa wampira z Whitechapel 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Zgubiony w systemie (1) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Czas na pojednanie (5) 12:00 Kanion osamotnienia 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Czas na pojednanie (5) 15:00 Sprawa wampira z Whitechapel 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Czwartkowe dziecko (2) 18:00 Miłości wieczna radość 20:00 Dzikie serca (3) 21:00 Patrol morski: Chińskie szepty (11/13) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Na noże (11) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Krzyż maltański (4) 0:00 Patrol morski: Chińskie szepty (11/13) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Na noże (11) 2:00 Kanion osamotnienia 4:00 Stary sklep (2-ost.) Ale Kino! 8:00 Moja miłość 10:00 Wrony 11:15 Księżyc i syn 11:55 Szalony z miłości 13:50 Kroniki domowe 15:30 Purpurowy motyl 17:45 Niebo nad Berlinem 20:00 Kino Mówi 20:05 ale świat: Tablice 21:40 Poirot: Niemy świadek 23:35 Filmy na cenzurowanym 1:25 Jedna jedyna 3:00 Seks na ekranie: Seks i nieme kino 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 6:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Breed" 7:00 Małpi biznes (9) 7:30 Małpi biznes (10) 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Równowaga sił 8:30 Małpi biznes (1) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Bez wsparcia 9:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek (13) 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (4) 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Breed" 11:00 Dorastanie...: Zebry 12:00 Przedziwny świat owadów: Mistrzowie pustyni 13:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słonie morskie, gepardy i ostronosy 13:30 Życie w niebezpieczeństwie: Na ratunek fokom 14:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Grzechotniki z Dzikiego Zachodu 15:00 Dziwaczne stworzenia: Ryba Frankenstein 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (56) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (9) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (14) 18:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (5) 18:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (6) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Problemy wieku dojrzewania 19:30 Małpi biznes (2) 20:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Wyż demograficzny 21:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Walki ptaków 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Brudna robota 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (69) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (19) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Przekraczając granice 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Problemy wieku dojrzewania 1:30 Małpi biznes (2) 2:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Wyż demograficzny 3:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Walki ptaków 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Brudna robota 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (69) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (19) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (15) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (15) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (15) 9:00 Szczury wodne (5) 10:00 Poszukiwani 3 (3) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (15) 12:00 Bez pardonu 3 (15) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Szczury wodne (5) 14:00 Poszukiwani 3 (3) 15:00 Babski oddział 2 (15) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (16) 17:00 Szczury wodne (6) 18:00 Bez pardonu 3 (16) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (4) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Babski oddział 2 (16) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (10) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (10) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (15) 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (3) 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (16) 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (10) 3:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 (10) 4:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (3) 5:00 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (9) 6:55 Allo, Allo (3) 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (18) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (8) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (3) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 12:25 Allo, Allo (3) 13:00 Allo, Allo (4) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 15:20 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (4) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (19) 17:20 Doktor Who (10) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (1) 19:45 Gotowe na więcej (2) 20:20 Gotowe na więcej (3) 21:00 Tajniacy (4) 22:00 Tajniacy (5) 23:00 Gotowe na więcej (2) 23:40 Gotowe na więcej (3) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 0:50 Tajniacy (4) 1:45 Tajniacy (5) 2:40 Doktor Who (10) 3:35 Tajniacy (4) 4:30 Tajniacy (5) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (1) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (26) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (12) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (7) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (26) 8:00 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 8:55 Ale dom! (7) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (15) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (12) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (7) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (19) 12:05 10 lat mniej (14) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (15) 14:30 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (2) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (13) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (8) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (26) 17:00 Ku... jak kucharz (5) 18:00 Ukryty potencjał (15) 18:30 Ukryty potencjał (16) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (16) 20:00 Ku... jak kucharz (5) 21:00 Ukryty potencjał (15) 21:30 Ukryty potencjał (16) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (16) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (13) 23:25 Forsa na strychu (8) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (26) 0:25 Ku... jak kucharz (5) 1:25 10 lat mniej (14) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (4) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (16) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (13) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (8) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (26) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (16) 5:30 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 9 (23) 8:00 Dzieci słońca 9:00 Tron syreny 10:35 Kaktus 12:15 Deser: Zbawca 12:40 Rządy gargulców 14:15 Jest sprawa... 15:50 Źródło 17:35 Łapu-capu extra 18:10 Królowa 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 9 (24) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Detektyw Monk 6: Monk, pszczółki i kwiatki (5/16) 21:50 Premiera: Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Jack wchodzi do gry (2/13) 22:20 Niagara 23:55 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid 10:20 Deser: Przesłanie dla sąsiadów 10:35 Irak w kawałkach 12:10 Simpsonowie 9 (23) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Miłość na zamówienie 14:35 Deser: Cisza jest złotem 14:55 Nocny gość 16:30 Deser: Nawet gołębie idą do nieba 16:40 To przez Fidela 18:20 Idę na całość 20:00 SexiPistols 21:35 Puls 23:05 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk, pszczółki i kwiatki (5/16) 23:50 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Jack wchodzi do gry (2/13) 0:15 Ergo Proxy (22) 0:40 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 6:45 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 9:10 Multiliga+ 14:10 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 16:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 18:00 Piłka nożna: Serie A 18:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA Action 19:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 0:50 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Umrzeć w San Hilario 7:40 Vitus 9:45 Wonna droga 11:45 W blasku Hollywood 2: Jamie Lee Curtis 12:10 Eden 13:55 Przełomowy czwartek 15:35 Vitus 17:35 Niezłomne 19:35 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Historie o duchach 20:00 Premiera: 4400 4 (6) 20:45 Cierpkie winogrona 22:20 Ojczyzna 0:10 Słynna Bettie Page 1:40 W blasku ognia 3:25 Nadzy 5:35 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Melissa Gilbert Cinemax 2 06:00 Szare dusze - dramat kryminalny reż. Yves Angelo, wyk. Jean-Pierre Marielle, Jacques Villeret, Denis Podalydes, Marina Hands Francja 2005 07:50 Kręglogłowi - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel, Bill Murray USA 1996 09:45 Tłumaczka - thriller reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Sean Penn, Catherine Keener, Jesper Christensen Wlk. Brytania/USA/Francja 2005 11:50 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Joaquin Phoenix - magazyn filmowy 12:15 Młody Winston - film biograficzny reż. Richard Attenborough, wyk. Simon Ward, Robert Shaw, Anne Bancroft, Jack Hawkins Wlk. Brytania/USA 1972 14:25 Kręglogłowi - komedia reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Randy Quaid, Vanessa Angel, Bill Murray USA 1996 16:20 Umrzeć w San Hilario - komedia reż. Laura Maná, wyk. Lluís Homar, Ana Fernández, Ferran Rané, Ulises Dumont Hiszpania 2005 18:00 Wonna droga - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jiarui Zhang, wyk. Wei Fan, Yuan Nie, Jingchu Zhang Chiny 2006 20:00 Tysiąc akrów krzywd - film obyczajowy reż. Jocelyn Moorhouse, wyk. Michelle Pfeiffer, Jessica Lange, Jennifer Jason Leigh, Jason Robards USA 1997 21:45 Czarna Madonna - dramat sensacyjny reż. Lasse Spang Olsen, wyk. Anders W. Berthelsen, Tuva Novotny, Nicolas Bro, Ole Thestrup Dania 2007 23:15 Miasteczko South Park - film animowany dla dorosłych reż. Trey Parker, wyk. USA 1999 00:35 Lato '04 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Stefan Krohmer, wyk. Martina Gedeck, Robert Seeliger, Svea Lohde, Peter Davor Niemcy 2006 02:10 Mickybo i ja - komediodramat reż. Terry Loane, wyk. John Joe McNeill, Niall Wright, Julie Walters, Ciarán Hinds Wlk. Brytania/Irlandia/Australia 2004 03:45 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 7 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (761) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (7) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (22) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (14) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (5) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (6) 10:00 Modny świat (761) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (36) 11:00 Pogotowie finansowe (3) 11:30 Pogotowie finansowe (4) 12:00 Porządek musi być (6) 12:30 Porządek musi być (7) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (14) 13:30 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (20) 14:30 Dietetycy na szpilkach (3) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (50) 16:00 Klinika snu (6) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (1) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (7) 18:00 Dietetycy na szpilkach (3) 19:00 Porządek musi być (6) 19:30 Porządek musi być (7) 20:00 Pogotowie finansowe (3) 20:30 Pogotowie finansowe (4) 21:00 Ekstremalne metamorfozy (20) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (136) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (128) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (74) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (136) 2:00 E-miłość (28) 2:30 Mama Gena (3) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (128) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (74) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (14) 5:30 Modny świat (761) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (8) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Winda śmierci/Maszyna do lewitacji 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 9:00 Superjazda: Z wielkim hukiem 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Alpy 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (4) 12:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Kamienice kolosy 13:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (8) 14:00 Brudna robota: Pogromca termitów 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (41) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 16:00 poTURBOwani (4) 17:00 Machiny wojenne XXI wieku (2) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Winda śmierci/Maszyna do lewitacji 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (42) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 21:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: W kopalni złota 22:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Janis Joplin 23:00 Wojny na stadionach: Brazylia 0:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa (1) 0:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 911 targa (2) 1:00 Detektywi sądowi: Śmiertelny cel 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (3) 3:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: W kopalni złota 4:00 Ostatnie 24 godziny: Janis Joplin 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 (2) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (13) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (35) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 8:00 Wszechświat: Wielki wybuch 9:00 Wyścig na Marsa (2) 10:00 Superstatki: Super Servant 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (6) 11:30 Jak to działa? (4) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (13) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (35) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 14:00 Wszechświat: Wielki wybuch 15:00 Wyścig na Marsa (2) 16:00 Superstatki: Super Servant 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (6) 17:30 Jak to działa? (4) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 20:00 Film zmienia życie: "Faceci w czerni" uratowali mi życie 21:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Wampiry z kosmosu 22:00 Superstatki: Mighty Servant 1 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 23:30 Jak to działa? (5) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (1) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (49) 2:00 Film zmienia życie: "Faceci w czerni" uratowali mi życie 3:00 Przedziwne opowieści o UFO: Wampiry z kosmosu 3:50 Superstatki: Mighty Servant 1 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (7) 5:10 Jak to działa? (5) 5:35 Narodziny MG (8) Discovery World 6:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (2) 7:00 Kartagina (1) 8:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Rzymianie 9:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 10:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 11:00 Autopsja mumii 12:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (2) 13:00 Kartagina (1) 14:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Rzymianie 15:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 16:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 17:00 Badacze mumii: W krypcie Medyceuszy 18:00 Premiera: Amerykańskie kasyno (2) 19:00 Kartagina (1) 20:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Rzymianie 21:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 22:00 Historia oręża: Zbroja 23:00 Detektywi sądowi: Ważny świadek 0:00 Amerykańskie kasyno (2) 1:00 Kartagina (1) 2:00 Co wiedzieli starożytni: Rzymianie 3:00 Monarchie królewskie (2) 3:55 Historia oręża: Zbroja 4:45 Detektywi sądowi: Ważny świadek 5:35 Przełomowe wynalazki: Rozrywka w domu Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:25 W.I.T.C.H. 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Iggy Arbuckle 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Iggy Arbuckle 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 21:55 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 22:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 22:45 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:10 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Magazyn olimpijski 9:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 10:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 11:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Berlinie 12:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Berlinie 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Berlinie 19:00 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 20:00 Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów 21:00 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Kolonii 23:00 Fight Club: Special Superfights 1:00 Watts 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 11:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 15:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 16:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 17:00 Karambol: Zawody European Masters w Schiltigheim 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Trial: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sequatchie 19:00 BMX: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Adelajdzie 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 21:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 22:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Rent 8:10 Kemping 9:50 Dick i Jane: Niezły ubaw 11:20 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda 13:00 Dowód 14:40 Aryjska para 16:40 Po rozum do mrówek 18:10 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 20:10 Klub Dzikich Kotek 21:45 V jak Vendetta 23:55 Biedni arystokraci 1:15 Teksańska masakra piłą mechaniczną: Początek 2:45 Utracona miłość 4:25 Klub Dzikich Kotek HBO 2 6:00 Chłopaki 4 8:05 Zrzęda 9:50 Patrol 12:05 Elsa i Fred 13:55 Król narożnika 15:30 Cztery amazonki 17:10 Głowa do góry 18:45 Pełnia szczęścia 20:05 Rzym 2 (3) 21:05 Rzym 2 (4) 22:00 Na stojaka! (202) 22:25 Syriana 0:30 Edison 2:05 Kociaki 2 (6) 2:35 Ja, twardziel 3:55 Syriana HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (5) 11:25 Przyszywany wujek 12:50 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 14:20 Sezon na misia 15:45 Obcy w Ameryce (3) 16:05 Przyszywany wujek 17:35 Miłość, pieniądze i gwiazdy 19:05 Sezon na misia 20:30 Premiera: Obcy w Ameryce (4) 20:50 Gdy zgaśnie namiętność 22:05 Mechanik: Czas zemsty 23:35 Obcy w Ameryce (4) 23:55 Amatorzy w konopiach 1:35 Amatorski projekt 3:10 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 6:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dwoje z wielkiej rzeki 7:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Płyną tratwy 8:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska 8:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Joanna Trzepiecińska: Nad rzeką, której nie ma 9:35 Chwila wspomnień 1962 10:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski 10:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Wypowiedź: Marek Bargiełowski 10:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Pokój z widokiem na morze 11:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Droga z pierwszeństwem przejazdu 12:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Benek Blues 13:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski 13:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski: Pięciu 15:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski: Przeżyć 15:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski: Gołębie pocztowe 15:50 Młode kadry 15:55 Młode kadry: O palec 16:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dwoje z wielkiej rzeki 17:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Płyną tratwy 18:10 Rodzina do kina 18:15 Rodzina do kina: Oko Proroka 20:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 20:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Epilog norymberski 22:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Ostatni Parteitag w Norymberdze 23:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Simon Wiesenthal 23:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 0:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Musisz to wypić do dna (1/6) 1:05 Seans. Poprawka z historii 1:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Miłość Piotra (7-ost.) 1:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski 2:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Wypowiedź: Marek Bargiełowski 2:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Bargiełowski: Pokój z widokiem na morze 3:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski 3:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Andrzej Zaorski: Pięciu 5:20 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Ryszard Wagner: 'Parsifal' 13:50 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Anton Bruckner: VIII symfonia c-moll 18:30 Herbert von Karajan: Wspomnienia 19:20 Anton Bruckner: IV symfonia Es-dur 'Romantyczna' 20:30 Alexander Kobrin, laureat Konkursu Vana Cliburna, 2005 21:45 Van Cliburn jeszcze raz! Platon czy Arystoteles? 22:10 Konkurs Vana Cliburna 2005: Recital Davide'a Cabassiego 23:20 Van Cliburn jeszcze raz! Apollo czy Dionizos? 23:50 Johannes Brahms: Scherzo c-moll 0:00 Około północy: Willy DeVille na żywo z New Morning, 2003 1:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Bobby McFerrin 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: New Sound Collective na żywo z New Morning, 2003 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (4) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (17) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (6) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (73) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (16) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (68) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (40) 8:00 Noddy (59) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (49) 8:15 Blanka (15) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (51) 8:30 Pingu 6 (12) 8:40 SamSam (11) 8:50 Rumcajs (32) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (24) 9:05 Strażak Sam (5) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (14) 9:45 Bracia koala (77) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (13) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (3) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (25) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (25) 11:00 Noddy (58) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (48) 11:15 Blanka (14) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (50) 11:30 Pingu 6 (11) 11:40 SamSam (10) 11:50 Rumcajs (31) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (9) 12:25 Śniegusie (31) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (46) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (14) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (25) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (8) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (16) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (3) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (16) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (5) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (72) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (15) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (67) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (39) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (23) 16:05 Strażak Sam (4) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (13) 16:45 Bracia koala (76) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (12) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (2) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (24) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (24) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (10) 18:25 Śniegusie (32) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (47) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (15) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (26) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (9) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (17) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Made 11:00 Jestem z "Rolling Stone" 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 MTV w domu u... 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 Pimp My Room 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Króliczki Playboya 20:30 Koty obiboki 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Ren i Stimpy 22:00 South Park 22:30 South Park 23:00 Synowie rzeźnika 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 3 (3) 6:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (3) 7:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Włochy 8:00 I co wy na to? 3 (4) 8:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (4) 9:00 Inteligentniejszy od małpy? 11:00 Czysta nauka: Uratowani przez Słońce...? 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wieżowiec w Bahrajnie 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: La Loire Atlantique 14:00 Inteligentniejszy od małpy? 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (18) 16:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Niedźwiedzie złodzieje 17:00 Śmiertelna pułapka na dinozaury 18:00 I co wy na to? 3 (4) 18:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (4) 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: La Loire Atlantique 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Tobruk 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Operacja "Merkury": Desant na Krecie 21:00 Premiera: Chińskie Las Vegas: Między słowami 22:00 Premiera: Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe kasyno 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na pokładzie 0:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Między słowami 1:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe kasyno 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Tobruk 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Operacja "Merkury": Desant na Krecie 3:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Między słowami 4:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największe kasyno 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar na pokładzie Planete 6:45 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Front wschodni (1/6) 7:40 Akademia Pana Piotra: Duchowy wymiar Europy/Rola i miejsce Polski w Europie (5-ost.) 8:15 Poza szlakiem: Saint-Pierre (13/25) 8:45 Poza szlakiem: Botswana (5/25) 9:15 Skrzydlata potęga: F/A-18. Szkolenie na lotniskowcu (5/10) 10:10 Poza szlakiem: Jordania (6/25) 10:40 Poza szlakiem: Sarawak (7/25) 11:10 Miejsca w pamięci: Twierdza w Salses (3/13) 12:05 Indie dla koneserów: Od malowideł naskalnych do materiałów z odzysku (5/6) 12:35 Punk Bogiem silny (5/6) 13:10 Dziedzictwo Majów: Wyprawa do Gwatemali (2-ost.) 13:45 Poza szlakiem: Kirgistan (3/25) 14:15 Miejsca w pamięci: Carnac (4/13) 15:10 Murdoch i jego medialne imperium 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Japonia (4/18) 16:50 We władzy diamentów 17:50 Populistyczna machina 18:50 Ziemia nam puchnie 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Korsyka (4/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Szlakiem dzikiej przyrody: Przez równiny Oklahomy (2/13) 20:45 Premiera. Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Szkoła w Soreze (9/13) 21:45 Premiera. Historia: Miejsca w pamięci: Plac Vendôme 26 (10/13) 22:45 Ukryta prawda. Masowe groby w Gwatemali 23:45 Urlopowe przygody pana Havla 0:50 Gongadze. Morderstwo w Kijowie 1:20 Wojna koreańska w kolorze 2:50 Indie dla koneserów: Cuda natury, cuda techniki (6-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Czwóreczka (55) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (693) 8:45 Samo życie (1066) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Jubileusz dr Basena (124) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kraina obfitości (154) 14:00 mała Czarna 15:00 Tylko miłość (31) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Porwanie (1) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Bajka (56) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (694) 21:30 Samo życie (1067) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Pyrrusowe zwycięstwo (55) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Happy Family (155) 23:45 Rodzina zastępcza: Trzęsawica somalijska (4) 0:20 Daleko od noszy: Roztańczony dr Wstrząs (125) 0:45 Drogówka 1:10 Samo życie (1067) 1:35 Graczykowie: Bajka (56) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (694) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Happy Family (155) 4:30 Daleko od noszy: Roztańczony dr Wstrząs (125) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Pyrrusowe zwycięstwo (55) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 9:00 Euro 2008 (4) 9:40 Żużel: 1. liga polska 11:50 K.O. TV Classics 12:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 14:50 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 17:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 19:10 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 21:25 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 0:00 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 0:40 Clip 0:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 4:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Żużel: Liga angielska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 11:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie 20:55 Piłka nożna: Puchar Włoch 23:30 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 1:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 4:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:55 Wspaniały świat braci Grimm 9:00 Lassie wróć 10:30 Wyzwanie dla Lassie 11:45 Parada wielkanocna 13:25 Zielona pożywka 15:00 Więzienny rock 16:40 Operacja "Birma" 19:00 Maska szkarłatnego moru 20:30 Sala kinowa - Cannes 21:00 Zagadka nieśmiertelności 22:40 Classic Shorts 2007: Signals 22:55 Stacja arktyczna "Zebra" 1:25 Zagadka nieśmiertelności 3:00 Maska szkarłatnego moru 4:30 Dziewczyna i generał Tele 5 6:20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (17/52) 6:45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (18/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:40 Stellina (139/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (16/40) 11:00 Mroczny rycerz (10/26) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (121/178) 13:50 Stellina (140/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (42/48) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (11/26) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (122/178) 18:05 Gorączka w mieście (43/48) 19:05 Cyrograf (17/40) 20:00 W granicach prawa 21:55 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (7/22) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Punkt G (11/16) 23:40 Wizje zbrodni (11/15) 0:10 Erotyczne zwierzenia 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Panteon wynalazców (1) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Narodziny gwiazdy/Żyli długo i szczęśliwie (69) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ekstremalny urlop (37) 7:00 Freakazoid: Następnym razem najpierw zadzwoń (11) 7:25 Kod Lyoko 4: Wolałbym o tym nie mówić (9) 7:50 6 w pracy 5: Dowcipasy (8) 8:15 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (17) 8:18 Przymierzalnia 8:20 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (2) 8:45 Przymierzalnia 8:55 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (8) 9:15 Przymierzalnia 9:25 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Za czym ta kolejka? (22) 9:50 Przymierzalnia 9:55 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (18) 10:00 Histeria: Panteon wynalazców (2) 10:25 Pinky i Mózg: Klub Mózga/Człowiek z Waszyngtonu (70) 10:59 Ekstremalne kaczory: Kapitan lodowiec (44) 11:00 Freakazoid: Dom Freakazoida (12) 11:25 Planeta rocka: Shaggy (20) 11:50 Derek kontra rodzinka (5) 12:15 W pułapce czasu (10) 12:45 Świat Raven: Droga do Hollywood (33) 13:10 Dziewczyny i miłość: Po szczęśliwym zakończeniu (6) 13:35 Zoey 101: Dziewczyny będą chłopakami (24) 14:00 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zagubieni (1) 14:25 ZOOM 14:50 Friday Wear: Baby blues (33) 15:00 Klub Winx 3: Misja ratunkowa (16) 15:35 Ruby Gloom: Wstrząśnięty - nie przerażony (14) 16:00 Aparatka: Drogi Aldenie (30) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Złoty piosenkarz (6) 16:50 Świat Raven: Ostatni taniec (34) 17:15 Krewni i znajomi królika 17:35 Kod Lyoko 4: Gorący deszcz (10) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (9) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (11) 18:50 Zoey 101: Wiosenna przerwa (25) 19:15 Derek kontra rodzinka (6) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Kukułka w gnieździe (7) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Meat Loaf (21) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zagubieni (2) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (39) 21:30 Replay 21:45 Game Factory: Turok (2) 22:00 Hyper Express 22:15 Making of: "Iron Man" 22:30 Fresh Air: eXperience 22:45 Fresh Air: Assassin's Creed 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (38) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (5) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Floryda 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Ghana 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - na statku 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Amersham 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - łosoś 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Londyn 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (5) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Floryda 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Ghana 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - na statku 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Amersham 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - łosoś 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Poranne wędkowanie 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Londyn 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (5) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Floryda 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Seattle 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Ghana 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - na statku 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty: Surrey 21:55 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (16) 22:20 Szkoła dla stewardów i stewardes (17) 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kapsztad 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (6) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Południowa Anglia 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Annapolis - rezydencja na srebrzystym klonie 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Namibia 3:00 Domy marzeń (6) 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Meksyk 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Kanada - pstrąg i jesiotr 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Koniec trasy TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Z boską pomocą (18/52) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (58) 12:00 Przygody Tarzana: Amtorianie (18) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Pętla 15:00 Burza uczuć (55/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (133) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (14) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (59) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (60) 21:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (59) 23:35 Klasyka polskiego kina: Pętla 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Temat numer 1 3:00 Reporterzy 3:30 Żebro Adama 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:26 Fakty po Faktach 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:25 Serwis sportowy 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Supermeteo 4:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Czas na herbatę 7:50 Mamo, to ja 8:15 Zdrowy start 8:20 Martha Stewart Living 8:50 Tajemnice ciała 9:25 Nigella ekspresowo 10:00 Pani Bovary (2/3) 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (1) 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living 14:00 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 14:15 Czas na herbatę 14:20 Ślubne pogotowie 14:50 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 15:20 W roli głównej: Iwona Pavlović 15:50 Tajemnice ciała (4) 16:25 Prywatny instruktor tańca 16:55 Mamo, to ja 17:20 Zdrowy start 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Tercet Egzotyczny 18:50 Tajemnice ciała (4) 19:25 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (2) 20:30 W roli głównej: Iwona Pavlović 21:00 Tori & Dean 2 (2) 21:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 22:00 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 22:30 Pani Bovary (3-ost.) 23:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Krystyna Kofta 0:00 Lekcja stylu 0:30 Mamo, to ja 0:55 Zdrowy start 1:00 Przeglądarka 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Russell Crowe 3:05 Grunt to zdrowie 3:30 Szkoła randkowania 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Operacja Tuning 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Mechanik 8:30 Gadżet Lab 9:15 De Lux 2 9:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Legendy PRL 2 10:30 Na każdą kieszeń 11:00 Motoszoł 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 De Lux 2 12:45 Grand Prix na torze 13:15 Zakup kontrolowany 5 14:15 Wypadek - przypadek 14:45 Turbo kamera 15:15 Auto-Sport 15:30 Na osi 16:00 Konkurs lotów Red Bull - przygotowania 16:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:00 Monster Jam 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Motorwizja 18:15 Toolbox 18:45 Test 300 19:15 Legendy PRL 2 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Turbo kamera 20:30 Co poszło nie tak 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Jak to ruszyć? 21:45 Drogi do Euro 2008 22:15 Wypadek - przypadek 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Operacja Tuning 23:30 Na osi 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Test 300 4:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 10 10:45 Pajace 12:00 Niezapomniany Leonard Bernstein: Spotkania z muzyką. Impresjonizm 13:00 Studio R: Ślad po artystce 13:30 Polski film dokumentalny: A gdyby tak się stało 14:10 Stanley Jordan 15:10 O-bi, o-ba. Koniec cywilizacji 16:40 Jarocin po latach: Voo Voo 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Strefa sztuki: Pracownia z portretem artysty 17:50 Strefa sztuki: Ekspresjonizm w Polsce 18:05 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej: Eine kleine Nachtmusik - rondo allegro 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Rozmowy istotne: Mark Lilla 19:05 Reżyserzy: Historia kina włoskiego według Martina Scorsese (1) 20:05 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci 20:15 Studio Kultura: "Dogville" 20:30 Kino jest sztuką: Dogville 22:45 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino nocą: "Aria Diva" 23:00 Telekino nocą: Aria Diva 23:30 Strefa: Prozaicy: Tancerze (1) 23:50 Strefa: Filmy Artura Żmijewskiego 0:05 Strefa: Itzyk 0:10 Strefa: Lisa 0:20 Strefa: Pielgrzymka 0:50 Nasz śpiewnik 1:05 Przewodnik 1:10 Kino nocne: Trylogia Terence'a Daviesa: Dzieci (1/3) 1:55 Kino nocne: Trylogia Terence'a Daviesa: Madonna z dzieciątkiem (2/3) 2:20 Kino nocne: Trylogia Terence'a Daviesa: Śmierć i przemienienie (3-ost.) 2:40 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:55 Rozmowy istotne: Mark Lilla 3:20 Czytelnia (59) 3:50 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 PL Top 10 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Eurotop 17:50 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 O co kaman? 21:00 Hot or Not 22:00 Net Charts 22:50 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Wielce skromny bohater 9:50 Chaos 13:00 Dziewica Joanna: Więzienie (2-ost.) 16:00 The Angelic Conversation 17:30 Cinemania (263) 18:00 Słońce także nocą 20:00 Potwór 22:00 Zabójca 0:20 Niezwykłe namiętności: Śmiertelne przeznaczenie (7-ost.) 1:55 Paz! 3:40 Diva AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 07:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 5 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 11 09:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 6 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 16 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 18 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 6 19:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 5 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 11 21:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 7 22:00 Zagubiony pokój - serial SF odc. 1 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 19 00:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 01:00 Pokolenie mutantów 3 - serial SF odc. 6 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 12 03:00 Charlie Jade - serial SF odc. 7 04:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 16 05:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 5 - serial SF odc. 18 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 sensacyjny 09:25 Być jak gwiazda, Angelina Jolie 09:55 Providence 5 odc.: 8 Resztki z pańskiego stołu 10:50 Jordan odc.: 2 Pewny strzał 11:40 Brzydula Betty odc.: 22 Podróż do Meksyku 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 sensacyjny 14:20 Providence 5 odc.: 18 Dźwięki muzyki 15:25 Jordan odc.: 3 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy 16:20 Brzydula Betty odc.: 23 Musical 17:10 Chirurdzy odc.: 11 Siła wiary 18:10 Prywatna praktyka odc.: 9 Dell znajduje swój cel 19:10 Providence 5 odc.: 10 W oku cyklonu 20:05 Jordan odc.: 4 Radioaktywne zwłoki 21:00 Bracia i siostry odc.: 12 Kompromisy 22:00 Porozmawiaj ze mną odc.: 4 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 sensacyjny 23:50 Las Vegas 2 odc.: 22 Listy, prawnicy i rozwiązłe kobiety 00:40 Tajemnice Palm Springs odc.: 4 Wyznania 01:30 Jordan 2 odc.: 22-ost. Puszka Pandory 2 02:20 Być jak gwiazda, Julia Roberts Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Bosonoga Contessa: Ważny gość - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 08:10 Julie gotuje: Sałatka z małż z cytrusami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 08:15 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad październikowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:45 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Retro - jak trafić do serca mężczyzny - magazyn kulturalny odc. 12 09:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 10:10 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Korzenie i bulwy - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 10:45 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 19 11:00 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Kimiko Barber - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak aksamitny - Piotr Najsztub - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 13:45 Martha 2: Cynthia Nixon i Doug Savant - talk-show odc. 88 14:30 Julie gotuje: Sałatka z małż z cytrusami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Piknik w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 24 15:25 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher: Wielka improwizacja - magazyn kulturalny odc. 13 16:20 Na słodko: Czekolada mleczna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 16:45 Julie gotuje: Sałatka z małż z cytrusami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 16:50 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Marry Berry - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Ulster - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 17:55 Gotuj zieleninę z Sophie: Strączkowe, ketmia i kukurydza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:25 Jamie w domu: Ziemniaki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 19:00 Julie gotuje: Sałatka z małż z cytrusami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 19:05 Martha 2: Carly Simon i Ricardo Chavira - talk-show odc. 89 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Hamburgery - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 20:00 Szef kuchni!: Gotowanie na ekranie - serial komediowy odc. 11 20:30 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 20:55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Zupa rybna - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 21:20 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Kornwalia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 21:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 20 22:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Praktyki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 22:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 4 23:45 Hoduj zieleninę z Sophie: Strączkowe i kukurydza - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 00:15 Jamie w domu: Pizza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 00:45 PRZERWA TECHNICZNA Movies 24 06:00 Dom otwarty - film obyczajowy 07:45 Prosto z serca - dramat obyczajowy 09:30 Za wcześnie urodzona - dramat obyczajowy 11:15 Pechowe zdjęcie - film kryminalny 13:00 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda - film kryminalny 14:45 Oto mój syn - dramat obyczajowy 16:30 Cindy... Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział - film obyczajowy 18:15 Pogoń za prawdą - thriller 20:00 Perry Mason: Tajemnicze morderstwo - film kryminalny 21:45 Zachowania mordercy - thriller 23:30 Potajemne igraszki - film erotyczny 01:15 Dzikie obsesje - film erotyczny 03:00 Prowincjonalni mordercy - film sensacyjny 04:30 Dom otwarty - film obyczajowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku